


The sun, the moon and the truth

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Zutara Month [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Zuko (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Omega Katara, Zutara Month 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: In which Katara’s necklace has a different purpose.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Month [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623841
Comments: 16
Kudos: 213
Collections: Zutara Month 2020





	1. The sun, the moon and the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me writing het ABO 
> 
> For the Zutara month day Eighteen: Caught undressed  
> This is obviously an AU in which Katara has never lost her necklace

Zuko never sees Katara without the tight water tribe choker around her neck but he doesn’t think much about it either. He doesn’t know much about the water tribe’s customs and most of all, the prince doesn’t want to insult her by asking. After all, back in the Fire Nation necklaces were just jewelry and in Katara’s case it must be the same.

It’s not good for him to overthink it.

Katara doesn’t smell like anything so Zuko assumes she’s a beta, just like her brother and Aang himself. She’s resilient enough to be a beta and most of all, she doesn’t treats him any different for being an Alpha in a certain position of power.

Back in the Fire Nation other Alphas used to challenge him all the time because he was a young Alpha prince who was still too weak to present a real challenge to them, while Omegas tended to flirt with him, showcasing their necks to his complete mortification.

He knew they weren’t really attracted to him anyway. In the Fire Nation, recognising power positions and social classes was just like a second nature for omegas.

Katara challenges him because she considers him her equal in battle and won’t settle for him being anything but his best in every fight and she doesn’t flirt with him but she always hugs him tight and warm, without holding back.

In the few weeks he’s spent with the avatar and his friends he’s never felt more at peace or more welcome.

They don’t have any hierarchies between them, even with three alphas and three betas working and fighting together. 

They’re a family not an army, this is what he missed all those years living in the Fire Nation, begging for his father love, missing his mother affection and humiliating himself for his sister’s esteem.

But his entire concept of their little family comes crashing down the night he goes to visit Katara on her tent. Zuko knows that he should ask before entering a girl’s room, even if he feels completely at ease around Katara it doesn’t change the fact that she’s a young woman and he’s a young man.

Then again, it’s easy to forget, sometimes, when she doesn’t treat him any different than she would Toph or Suki, the two other Alphas of their group.

At first he doesn’t notice anything, he enters her tent and flippantly asks “Hey, Katara. Do you want any rice with your shrimp for dinner?” Or something like that.

Katara in turn screams in horror, her hands around the necklace she’s just taken off probably to sleep.

“Zuko!” screams, Katara, “What are you doing here?” she demands then. But Zuko can’t hear her. He just focuses on her naked neck. 

She smells sweet and warm, just like her mother used to smell back in the day. When he knew if she was dead or alive.

“You’re an omega…” He mumbles in a hushed voice, but loud enough for her to hear and answer.

“Yes,” Accepts Katara with a resigned sigh, “It’s not like I was hiding it anyway,” She pouts, “It’s just that Omegas always use a necklace infused with special herbs to hide our natural hormones in the water tribe. It’s a custom of ours.”

“It’s okay,” Smiles Zuko with an uncertain rictus on his face, “You’re not obligated to tell me anything, your secondary gender is personal.”

Katara brightens at his words “then…” she ponders, “This doesn’t change anything?” Asks the waterbender with a hopeful expression.

Zuko thinks about it for a moment, about the wonderful aroma that comes from her neck, about the way his instincts hadn’t changed around her even with her hormones apparently influencing his thoughts.

His instincts tell him to protect her, comfort her, be by her. But that isn’t new.

“No.” He decides.

After all his love for her hasn’t changed.


	2. The Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avatar can never be an Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Zutara month day Nineteen: Avatara

Katara has always seemed like a very secure girl to Zuko’s eyes, she confronts every fight without vacillation, screams with bravery in the face of danger. She always steps up to injustice and never allows anyone to limit her.

But maybe she’s not always so secure, maybe she can also doubt herself. She’s human after all.

“If you were the avatar…” Argues Aang one night as they discuss once again the possibility of killing Ozai with his own hands, just as his destiny wills him. 

“I’m not the avatar, Aang!” Screams Katara “I could never be born the Avatar because I’m an Omega!” She yells immerse in rage, “The Avatar is always a Beta, always reliable, a clean state who easily adapts to the four elements and maintains balance into our world, not…” she sighs. “Not mothers, healers, spouses… Not Omegas.”

To his eyes, Katara looks defeated. 

It’s not a good look for her because she’s supposed to always look triumphal and secure of herself. She’s the last waterbender of the southern tribe and the woman who has defeated him more times than he could count, even when she never had a master and Zuko was trained for war ever since the day of his birth.

In anger, Zuko realises that he hates the look on her face.

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” Bellows the prince getting up from the giant rock he’s been siting on since the start of the discussion and gracefully landing on the sand of the island they’re been hiding in for days. “You’re more than your gender and so are we!” He screams walking up to her and getting uncomfortably close to her face, “You’re Katara!”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Asks Katara staring at the ground, “What does it mean being me if in the end I’m still only an Omega?”

She says the word Omega like an insult, like she hates the very meaning of the term and the deep repulsion on her tone of voice worry and sadden the firebender.

“It means you’re the Omega who won’t stand in the face of injustice,” States Zuko, gathering fire on his fists “It means you’re the Omega who starts riot and revolution and brings freedom to the ones who had lost all hope and choice.” He says with passion as he rigidly steps in front of her and almost burns her with the flame that comes from the bottom of his feet.

“Zuko!” Screams Aang at him, warily seeing as Katara jumps away from his attack.

“Stay out of this!” A fierce and enraged Katara reprimands the Avatar who in a wise decision, bites his lips but stays silent.

Zuko smirks.

“Aren’t you the Omega who won’t ever turn her back on the people who need her!?” He jumps following her, fire coming from both: his fists and his feet, attacking her and not holding back. “Or was I fighting the wrong Omega when she defeated me time and time again?” He taunts.

Katara growls low on her throat. Omegas never growl, but Katara does it beautifully “Don’t mock me!” She screams, gathering water from the ocean and putting out the flames that her companion throws at her.

“Stop being and idiot then,” Growls Zuko, holding her by the hem of her blue shirt, changeling her like he would challenge an Alpha.

Katara answers by pushing him off her and falling over him on the sand, “You’re the idiot,” she mutters, holding his gaze with deep blue eyes burning under the moonlight. “I’m the Omega you can never defeat.”

She stands up before he can respond, leaving him on the sand and walking away from him and the rest of their group who wisely to stay out of their fight.

Zuko just lies on the sand, staring at the moon shining over them, proudly brightening the victory of her descendant, a rare, genuine smile dancing on his lips.

Katara is indeed the Omega he believes fit to rule the Fire Nation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fic and reviews are always welcome


End file.
